<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damnation Be Praised by mumsywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025334">Damnation Be Praised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites'>mumsywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catholic Guilt AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Demon Sex, M/M, Modern Era, Nipple Play, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke 22:40<br/>On reaching the place, he said to them, “Pray that you will not fall into temptation.”</p><p>Dimitri finds a demon in his apartment. And despite everything he's learned, everything he's been told, he can't resist the temptation. </p><p>For #dmlxNSFWbingo!</p><p>Prompts: First Times, Half-Clothed, Non-Human, Multiple Orgasms, Free Space (I'm going with "Catholic Guilt" as my kink of choice)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catholic Guilt AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimilix NSFW Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damnation Be Praised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Felix is just a generic demon here, not an incubus or whatever. Just a cute little demon.<br/>- Modern Era so Dimitri is a former catholic school boy who's still pretty devout, so a few catholicism references.<br/>- Most of my knowledge of catholicism stems from Kevin Smith's "Dogma" &amp; Kaori Yuki's "Angel Sanctuary." Excellent sources, if you ask me, haha.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“That sure is a lot of meat for two days in a row. Are you planning a cook-out or something?”</p><p class="p1">Lying was not one of Dimitri’s strongest skills, and he knew Sylvain would see right through him, having known him so long. “Uh, no, it’s for…”</p><p class="p1">“New workout and diet then, huh?” Sylvain winked as he finished wrapping the order up with twine, slapping on the price sticker on top of it and handing it to Dimitri from over the counter. “You’re already beefy enough, Dimitri, but I get it. Trying to impress someone, huh?”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri attempted a laugh and turned away, his face betraying his attempts with flush. “Ah, of course, you got me there.”</p><p class="p1">“Well that’s great! You should introduce me sometime! Unless, of course, you haven’t even asked her out yet. That’s it, isn’t it?”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri quickly tossed his order into the basket and turned away, wanting the conversation to end quickly.</p><p class="p1">“Thanks for your help, Sylvain!”</p><p class="p1">“I can teach you some moves that’ll get you her number real quick!”</p><p class="p1">He waved off Sylvain as he rushed down the aisles towards the check out, stopping once to grab a large container of cooking spices, and left the shop as soon as he could. He gripped the crucifix hanging from his neck, a drip of sweat sliding down the side of his face. He truly hoped God could help him in this situation. But he highly doubted it.</p><p class="p1">He rounded the corner and walked into his apartment building, nearly tripping up the steps as he fumbled for his keys. Once he had them in his trembling hands, he gripped them tight, and closed his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Hail Mary, full of grace…” He mumbled the prayer three times before pushing the key into the lock, letting the door click open. He rushed inside and immediately shut the door behind him.</p><p class="p1">“Those words aren’t going to help, you know.”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri nearly dropped the bag of groceries, but managed to catch them, clumsily at best. With a long gulp, he turned slowly, and made eye contact with the speaker.</p><p class="p1">The demon. Propped on his kitchen counter, legs crossed, palms flat against the surface, long dark nails clinking against it. The tight, most likely leather crop top left nothing to the imagination, accentuating the demon’s slender frame and lean muscles. But it was his face that haunted Dimitri the most. He was hauntingly beautiful. Slender face, high cheek bones, and devilish red eyes that bore into him under thin, arched brows.</p><p class="p1">But his lips. Dimitri spent the whole night thinking about the creature’s lips. Full and pink, and at times, two small fangs would bite into the bottom one, a tongue licking them back into normal, human like teeth.</p><p class="p1">“R-right,” he finally said, trying to swallow the lump still stuck in his throat. He placed the bag on his kitchen table and began to unpack.</p><p class="p1">The demon’s nose flared up and he effortlessly lept from the counter, barely making a sound as he landed on the ground. He spade-tipped tail waved behind him as he approached the table.</p><p class="p1">“So you bought meat…” He looked up, strands of blue black hair falling in front of his face.</p><p class="p1">“As you requested, F-…”</p><p class="p1">“Felix,” the demon said, picking up a package and undoing the ties, letting the thick paper unfold to reveal a prime cut of fresh, raw meat.</p><p class="p1">The demon, Felix, smiled slowly brought his tongue across his top lip before he bit down into the slab. His teeth sunk in, juices dripping down his chin, down his neck…</p><p class="p1">Dimitri looked away, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. “I…thought you might like this as well,” he said, fumbling with the spice jar and slamming it on the table.</p><p class="p1">The meat hung from Felix’s mouth as he reached one hand for the spice jar. He laughed and meat fell from his teeth and onto the table. “You’re cute,” he said, twisting off the top and dipping in a juice covered finger, “to think human spices could satiate me.”</p><p class="p1">He pulled out his long, slender finger, spice flakes caked under his long nail, and took the whole thing into his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri instinctively grabbed his pants, trying to stop his body from responding to the quite literal spawn of Satan in his kitchen.</p><p class="p1">It was a test. Every move the demon made caused Dimitri’s body to react, filled him minds with unholy thoughts. Temptation. A test of temptation.</p><p class="p1">It started the other night. Dimitri, walking home late from work, had found the creature in his apartment, with no explanation. He was weak, passed out on the living room floor, and Dimitri managed to nurse him back to health, unaware of what he truly was. Yes, the tail and curled horns on his head were suspect enough, but this was an odd city and late night club costumes were common on the streets. As were break-ins. With no sign of forced entry. Of course.</p><p class="p1">After the first few pounds of meat, the demon had regained some of his energy, but he returned to almost full strength by the morning and started demanding…things. A few tricks proved his identity as a demon of Hell, including the reduction of the cross Dimitri had hung on the kitchen wall to flame and then ash. Without even touching it.</p><p class="p1">A demon. Like the ones he had studied in the bible. Heard about in sermons throughout church services and school his whole life.</p><p class="p1">A demon. In his kitchen. And Dimitri wanted nothing more than to give into temptation and smother him with his body. But the threat of damnation fluttered in the back of his mind. Uncomfortably.</p><p class="p1">He continued to watch as Felix’s lips curled around his finger, licking up the spices and slowly removing it, completely covered in saliva. He smirked, his fangs out and licked his lips.</p><p class="p1">“You can do better than that, mortal.”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri merely nodded, awkwardly adjusting his pants.</p><p class="p1">The demon noticed. And smirked.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm, your Lord would be quite displeased about that, wouldn’t he?”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri’s eyes widened. Felix approached him, slowly, the juices from the meat still dripping down his chin and neck. A small trail had even managed to coat his stark white stomach.</p><p class="p1">“N-no, I just…!”</p><p class="p1">“Pray it away, then,” he said, pressed up against Dimitri’s chest, his palm hovering over the erection, straining in his pants. “I’m sure a prayer will do the trick.”</p><p class="p1">The lump returned to Dimitri’s throat, but he couldn’t bother to swallow it down. He was far too distracted, completely lost in those slick, red eyes, those full lips. He leaned in, a prayer the last thing on his mind, eager to feel those lips on his.</p><p class="p1">Unfortunately, his lips met with a finger, peppered with spice.</p><p class="p1">“Oh?”</p><p class="p1">His hands trembled, stuck at his sides, remembering the feel of the ruler being smacked against his knuckles. What would Sister Rhea say if she knew he was failing the this test of God? What punishment would await him? How many visits to confession would absolve him of giving in to such a sin?</p><p class="p1">He bit his lip, slowly moving it away from the demon’s finger. By the throb in his crotch, he regretted it. He moved to the side, unpacking the rest of the meat and putting his reusable bags away in their designated drawer.</p><p class="p1">“I…I do hope the meat was flavorful enough for you. My friend at the meat counter says it’s the best cut. And local, too!”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri’s voice hitched up an octave as the demon came upon his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaving both hands hovering over his groin.</p><p class="p1">“It was…satisfactory. I’m hungry for more meat, though.”</p><p class="p1">Felix’s long nails clacked along Dimitri’s belt and eventually found their way under the waistband of his pants.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri gasped in a harsh breath, but couldn’t move. Or was it that he didn’t want to move? The feel of Felix’s nails gliding down his flesh made a sour pit form in his stomach, but when the pads of his fingers traced the scratches left on his skin, he nearly melted into his touch.</p><p class="p1">Eventually, the demon’s hands found Dimitri’s cock, hard and rigid, aching to give in. As a reflex, Dimitri reached for the crucifix around his neck, as it was his custom to remove it any and every time he touched himself. Whether he thought of Sylvain bent over in front of him, or the tender voice of his handyman, Dedue, muffled around his cock, he would leave his faith on his bedside drawer, ashamed of what God would say as he would give in to his own pleasure.</p><p class="p1">But the demon caught on, tearing a hand from Dimitri’s pants and grasping for the cross. He ripped the chain from Dimitri’s neck and tossed it into the air, where it suddenly burst into flame and fell to the floor in a burnt, molten puddle of yellow metal.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri stared in horror. “But…you’re a demon. How can you touch…?”</p><p class="p1">“Yours must not have been blessed properly,” Felix said, he mouth ghosting over the nape of his neck, two sharp fangs leaving small trails of white scratches on his skin. “God must know you’re a lost cause.”</p><p class="p1">A lost cause, of course. He always knew he was, at least in the eyes of the nuns back in school. He tried so hard to be a good student, a good Catholic, and yet they would always scold him, like they could read his thoughts. He thus he lived his life stifled. Ashamed to seek out his own happiness for fear of Hellfire. But Hell felt so good, looked so good…</p><p class="p1">He reached for Felix’s wrist, already in his pants, and squeezed. “That must be why you’re here.”</p><p class="p1">The demon grumbled and pushed Dimitri away. “You really are a lost cause!”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri turned and found the flush of red on the demon’s pale cheeks oddly cute. He smiled and approached him, eager to give in. Especially if God had forsaken him, given up on him.</p><p class="p1">But Felix wouldn’t have that. He held his hand out and pushed Dimitri down to the floor, sprawled upon his back.</p><p class="p1">“I’m the one in control, mortal, don’t forget that.” He crawled over Dimitri’s legs and gripped the top of his pants, pulling them down to release his cock. He smirked, and leaned forward, gently cradling it in his hands and running his cheek along the length. “Much better.”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri shuddered at the sensation of flesh rubbed up against his shaft, but resisted the urge to toss his head back. He wanted to look, wanted to see it all.</p><p class="p1">Felix’s forked tongue slipped out between his lips and tickled the base of Dimitri’s cock, occasionally caressing the sensitive flesh of his balls before he worked his way up, his tongue gliding over Dimitri’s throbbing cock, and settling up at his tip, nearly milking out the precum that started to bead up.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri had nothing to grasp onto, flat on the linoleum floor of his kitchen. He tried to steady himself on his elbows, but he shook so much he slipped and nearly hit his head. Felix laughed and rested his top lip against Dimitri’s shaft, his fangs dangerously framing it. And then, he took him in.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri reveled in the sensation, his toes curling in his shoes, his knees jerking up and squeezing against Felix’s hips. The demon tried to push his legs away, busy as his mouth became fuller with Dimitri’s length, but this win would go to the mortal man, and with each squeeze, Felix would moan around Dimitri’s cock, sending the vibrations from his hips and up his spine until they also escaped from Dimitri’s mouth.</p><p class="p1">Felix’s tail twitched and curled around Dimitri’s leg, the spade tip ripping through his jeans and leaving little red lines of blood on his skin. It only made his hips thrust up, deeper into Felix’s mouth, and he nearly came as he felt each ridge and bump on the roof of his mouth glide over his shaft.</p><p class="p1">The demon’s brow knitted tight together, obviously unhappy with his mortal’s movements, and his tail wrapped tighter around Dimitri’s thigh. But every movement he made in protest only resulted in Dimitri reaching closer to climax. Slender hands tried to hold him down at the base of his cock, sharp finger nails tickling his balls, but Dimitri was in so deep, and with one more lick of the forked tongue, his vision blackened and he came, hard and all at once.</p><p class="p1">Felix backed off, a spray of spend coating his cheek and dripping down his lips. Dimitri lay there, dazed and spent, but the image of the demon, coated in his seed seemed to get his already exhausted cock ready for more.</p><p class="p1">“You’re quite large. I’m sure you’ve pleased many a mortal with a dick like that,” Felix said, licking his lips and dragging his tongue along his fangs as he slowly crawled over Dimitri’s body. His tail whipped behind him and he sank his lips against Dimitri’s mouth, his long, forked tongue tickling every wet inch inside.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri moaned, unfamiliar with his own taste, but drank it up regardless. He had already sunk so low, surely nothing he did would matter anymore. A sinner, a happy sinner to say the least. He gripped Felix’s waist and squeezed, kissing him back with ferocity, piercing his tongue against one of those fangs and letting the blood and come mix with their spit.</p><p class="p1">Felix pushed away, the flush returning to his cheeks, darker now, almost matching the devilish red of his eyes. “You…”</p><p class="p1">“You’re my first,” Dimitri said, breathless. He reached up and wiped away a spot of semen from the demon’s cheek, bringing it back to his lips and sucking it off his thumb.</p><p class="p1">The fact seemed to delight the demon as he grinding his own enclosed erection against Dimitri’s stomach. “Then I do hope you are ready for more…”</p><p class="p1">Of course he was, but Dimitri could only nod. He gripped his hands around Felix’s hips and rolled his thumbs in circles, watching as the demon continued to grind, his eyes fluttering closed, his lips parted, letting soft moans escape with his breath. Dimitri could feel Felix’s cock pulse against his stomach and marveled how it stayed secure in those tight, leather-like shorts. He was a demon, though, and his limits were beyond that of man. Dimitri wanted to push those limits, eager to make this creature moan for him. If this was why he endured humiliations throughout his school years, awkwardly tugging at his pants during class, then damnation be praised; it would be worth it.</p><p class="p1">He ran his fingers up and marveled at how cool Felix’s flesh was to the touch. He let his thumbs slip under the crop top and lift it up, revealing pierced nipples and his own cock began to resurrect. Felix’s hands wrapped around Dimitri’s wrists, keeping them still, as he continued to grind into Dimitri’s stomach, more forcefully now.</p><p class="p1">“What will you do to me, mortal?” His tail whipped and curled, cutting more tears into Dimitri’s jeans.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri bit his lip and in a swift move, pushed the demon, sending him toppling over to the ground. Dimitri was hovering over him, now, watching long lashed lids flutter over shocked eyes, the red in them now dimmed. He smiled, and brought his attention back to the demon’s chest. He grabbed Felix, circling his nipples with his thumbs, occasionally nicking a sharp edge of the pyramid tipped bars that pierced them. He wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on them. Leaning down, Dimitri took one of the sharp ends of a piercing in his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth until Felix cried out. He smirked, then moved his lips over, biting soft and sucking hard.</p><p class="p1">Felix writhed beneath him, his tail shivering at his side, his fingers trying to grip tight as Dimitri’s tongue glossed over his nub before moving on to the next. With each lick and suckle, Felix ground up against Dimitri’s fully revived erection.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri chanced a glance up, the demon’s neck blotched with red, and he smirked; to reduce a demonic force like this felt powerful and he grinding back into Felix. He lifted up his head and stared at the bulge growing in those tight shorts. He reached dow, nearly tearing the shorts to shreds, exposing hot, pink, eager flesh. He grabbed Felix’s thighs and lifted up his legs, resting them over his shoulders, so he could marvel at his hole, at how his tail creased the flesh right behind it. He licked his lips, only sure of one thing.</p><p class="p1">“M-mortal, what are you…?”</p><p class="p1">Felix cried out as Dimitri’s tongue circled his hole, slipping back out to tickle the base of his tail, and resuming his work as he pierced through once more, suppressing his own moan as his own twitched between his legs. The heat of the demon was delectable, and he ate up the textures he discovered inside, his nose gently nudging up against warm balls. He could feel Felix’s legs thrash against his hold and wondered why the demon didn’t just use his powers to push Dimitri away. Had the mortal gotten the best of the beast? Dimitri’s heart began to race at the thought and he had to bite down against Felix’s thigh to stifle his own excitement.</p><p class="p1">Long nails dragging against his scalp, tangled in his blonde hair, and lifted Dimitri’s head up from his work. Felix was wearing quite the prominent pout, but Dimitri had noticed his own cheek was now nudging up against Felix’s cock. “You’re…you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri nodded, his head only staying in place by Felix’s shaking hands.</p><p class="p1">“But this is a sin! You’re…you’re going to be fucking a demon! You understand what that means, right?”</p><p class="p1">His heart fluttered, and the space on his chest that once felt the cool metal of the crucifix was burning. “Yes,” he said, fighting against Felix’s fingers and pressing his mouth against the base of his cock.</p><p class="p1">Felix’s fingers slipped out of Dimitri’s hair, his hand falling against the bare floor. Dimitri smirked, and continued sucking, his thumbs now exploring the hole he had previously tasted, but there seemed to be no need to stretch. The demon opened up for him, and with a hard swallow, he grabbed his own cock, still slick with spit and come.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“You’re going to be fucking a demon…”</em>
</p><p class="p1">He hovered over Felix and latched his mouth onto his neck as he pressed deep within him. He moaned against flesh, feeling the flutter of Felix’s muscles as he cried out, finger nails scratching the back of Dimitri’s shirt to shreds.</p><p class="p1">His tail, still whipping erratically, had slipped into the back of Dimitri’s pants, and a shiver of fear shook through him. That sharp spade had cut his legs up, but as it pressed against his own hole, its edges softened. Felix’s tail slipped into Dimitri, tickling his insides as Dimitri fucked Felix into the floor.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri wasn’t sure if he was keeping a rhythm or if Felix felt good, but the cries, the moans, and the tail whipping inside him made his own body pulse faster. He slipped out of Felix and rammed back in, sucking hard against his neck, whimpering when the tail brushed up against his prostate, his cock ready to release once more.</p><p class="p1">But when the heat of Felix’s seed spilled across his own stomach, he ripped off Felix’s neck to look. Demon seed, the same pearly consistency as his own. He smiled and looked up at Felix. “Not much different.”</p><p class="p1">“Sh-shut up, mortal…”</p><p class="p1">“Dimitri,” he said, brushing his lips over Felix’s. “Call me by my name.”</p><p class="p1">He couldn’t, however, because Dimitri quite nearly devoured Felix’s mouth as he resumed his erratic thrusting. The tail was whipping wildly inside of him and he was entirely at his limit. One last thrust in and he came once more.</p><p class="p1">“Dimitri!” Felix’s head fell back as he cried, his unnatural body spilling spend against their stomachs once more. His long claw-like nails dug deep into Dimitri’s back as Dimitri finished filling Felix with his spend.</p><p class="p1">He managed to hold himself over the demon, scanning every detail of their encounter over his body. Nipples, red and raw; stomach and cock, covered in white; Dimitri, still connected to him inside. Felix was breathing hard, his lips parted just enough to see his fangs begin to recede. Dimitri wiped a tear from his eye, but the demon flinched, his red eyes flashing open.</p><p class="p1">“You…”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri could only smile. Years of pent up passion and an overly eager demon led to this moment. Perhaps Hell wasn’t so scary at all, especially if this was the demon sent to test him.</p><p class="p1">“Why are you smiling?!” Felix turned his face away, his tail twitching awkwardly, its tip still deep inside Dimitri.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri’s back arched as he let out a cry before the tail whipped out of his ass. “I…I don’t know why, actually,” he said, laughing as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He gently grabbed Felix’s thighs and pulled out, his hole much tighter than before. He watched, transfixed, as his own seed spilled and dripped from Felix’s ass before those tight shorts magically appeared back on the demon’s pale form.</p><p class="p1">Felix stood up and pushed a heeled boot to Dimitri’s chest, nearly knocking him over. Just like that, he was cleaned and dressed, while Dimitri sat there, covered in sweat, semen, and blood. His clothes were in tatters, practically falling off him. Felix returned to his meat and spices, biting down with a little less ferocity than before.</p><p class="p1">With a shrug, Dimitri stood up and tore off his shirt, tossing it on the ground by their remaining mess and took a seat at the table, watching as Felix tore into chunks of raw meat, swallowing whole pieces down.</p><p class="p1">“I do wonder, though,” he said, resting his chin on his palm, dreamily watching Felix eat. “What test God was putting me through when he sent you…”</p><p class="p1">“God doesn’t send demons,” Felix said, finishing his first piece of meat and coating the next one with nearly half the contents of the spice bottle. “He sends angels for that kinda shit.”</p><p class="p1">“Than perhaps you’re angel…”</p><p class="p1">Felix nearly dropped the spice bottle to the ground, but managed to grip it tight. Dimitri could have sworn the red in his eyes turned to flickering flames. “Don’t insult me like that.”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri smiled. “Then what test would Satan have for me?”</p><p class="p1">The plastic of the spice bottle snapped in Felix’s hands, the flakes of chili powder spraying into the air.</p><p class="p1">“He…doesn’t test mortals, either!”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri tilted his head to the side, staring as the flush returned to his demon’s cheeks. “Then why did you come to me?”</p><p class="p1">Felix’s fangs bit into his lower lip, deep but not enough to pierce the skin. “I…I got weak, okay?! I was out causing mischief on Earth and I…got weak. I just…happened to find your apartment and that’s where I passed out. That’s all!”</p><p class="p1">“So it’s all by chance, then?”</p><p class="p1">Felix didn’t answer, just bit into the meat slab, coated in nearly an inch spice. He tore off a chunk and quickly chewed it up.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri glanced over to the wall where his wooden cross once hung, nothing but smokey silhouette of what was once there. He would have to make a new once, and he was proud of the work he put into the first one, but…</p><p class="p1">“God…doesn’t really care all that much what you mortals do, so…”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri’s eyes widened as he turned back to Felix. “What?”</p><p class="p1">“Sin and all that nonsense, that’s something you mortals came up with,” he said, licking the spice off his fingers. “God won’t care that you’ve fucked a demon.” A smirk spread across his spice covered lips. “And enjoyed it…”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri did. In fact, he was eager for the next time he could share a moment like that with Felix.</p><p class="p1">“Only you mortals care. So…”</p><p class="p1">“Does that mean you’ll stay?”</p><p class="p1">Felix nearly choked on his meat, his shaking palms flat on the table. “I…”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri stood up, his tattered pants nearly falling from his legs, as he rubbed a bit of spice from Felix’s cheek.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t stay on Earth forever, b-but…!”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri laughed. “But?”</p><p class="p1">Felix looked up, his brows upturned. “I…wouldn’t mind staying with you…”</p><p class="p1">A demonic roommate…partner…lover.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri smiled and kissed the remaining spice off Felix’s cheek. “I would like that.”</p><p class="p1">He gave a soft chuckle as Felix buried his flushed face into the remaining meat before making his way to the bathroom.</p><p class="p1">So God wouldn’t forsake him for this. There was no temptation to resist.</p><p class="p1">Hallelujah!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>